Chiedi Bastardi!
by AikoSusuki
Summary: Ciao a tutti! Soy Italia del Sur, mejor conocido como Romano. Eh visto que todos los demás bastardos tienen una sección de preguntas, ¡así qué aquí vine yo para ganarles a todos maldición! ¡Pregunten todo lo que quieran! ¡Para eso estoy aquí!
1. Introduzione

¡Ciao ragazzos!

¿Como están todos? (Realmente no se como empezar esto maldición)

¡Todos tienen una maldita sección (¡Hasta mi fratello!), ¡así qué aquí vengo yo para que me hagan preguntas! ¡Pueden preguntar sobre lo que sea!

¿Supongo que saben quien soy, cierto bastardos? ¡Soy la representación de la parte sur de Italia! ¡Italia Romano! ¡Lovino Vargas!  
>La idea de esta cosa no fue mía...¡pero encontré que era una idea genial maldición! Además, ultimamente e estado preocupado y estresado (Entiéndase, el bastardo de Berlusconi) así que esto me ayudara a relajarme, supongo.<p>

Esto es solo la introducción, ya lo sabrán, ¡así qué manden sus preguntas maldición! ¡Para poder ganarles a los demás bastardos! Bene, ¡eso es todo! ¡Envíen! ¡Estoy seguro de que les ganare a todos maldición!

Arrivederci!


	2. Capitolo Primo

¡Ja!, ¡Me llegaron muchísimas cartas!, ¡En un día maldición!

Así que las contestare todas ahora, ya que realmente no tengo mucho que hacer…

* * *

><p><strong>1. En el evento de halloween (Hetaween) te disfrazaste de abuelita..., pero...¿Por qué? <strong>

_-dlaymei_

Bueno…¡realmente no es algo que yo hubiese querido maldición! Los bastardos de Holanda, España y Bélgica me obligaron!, ¡Y que conste que era una abuela de la mafia Italiana!. Ellos me obligaron por que querían hacer una estupida parodia de "Caperucita Roja" y…realmente Holanda da miedo maldición….Así que me vistieron a la fuerza…

**2. ¿Que opinas de los países latinos?**

_-dlaymei_

Pues, hay algunos que me agrandan bastante, ¡Pero hay otros que no soporto maldición!, Hay bastardos que simplemente odio y otros que paso, pero no puedo decir mucho de ellos, ya que no estoy demasiado familiarizado…solo en política, comercio y ese tipo de cosas maldición.

**3. ¿Te gusta Bélgica o tienes un romance secreto con España?**

_-dlaymei_

A-admito que cuando era pequeño estaba enamorado de Bélgica, ¡Pero ya no maldición!, Ahora es una buena amiga, nada más.

¡¿Por qué diablos iría a tener algún romance secreto con ese bastardo? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta maldición!

**4. ¿Alguna vez has mirado debajo de tu cama? ¿Te asustaste?**

_-dlaymei_

¿Eh?, ¿Mirar bajo la cama?, Creo que lo hice cuando pequeño…luego de ver una película de fantasmas y esas estupideces, pero ahora no lo e echo maldición D; *Ve debajo de su cama* C-Chigiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~!, ¡¿Quién merda eres? *Lle comienza a decir muchísimos insultos en italiano hasta que la/las chica/s se va/n* ¡Contratare mejor seguridad!

**5. ¿Tu traicionaste a las fuerzas del eje para unirte a los aliados?**

(Solo puse la pregunta, ya que si no seria muy largo maldición…)

Realmente yo no "Traicione" a nadie, yo jamás estuve de acuerdo en apoyar a los Nazis y a los Japoneses. Pero, es cierto, me uní a los aliados, no tenía más opción, habían invadido Sicilia, Mussolini fue sustituido por Víctor Manuel III y el país fue dirigido por Pietro Badoglio. Víctor Manuel III hizo conversaciones sobre la paz con los aliados y luego firmo la rendición, sin que Hittler se enterara. Y luego de la rendición la familia real y Badoglio escaparon…hacia el sur y dejaron al ejército italiano sin órdenes y gracias a eso el ejército Alemán tomo el control de Roma y el norte de Italia, ya que de alguna manera el bastardo de Hittler se entero de todo.

En definitiva, si, si lo hice maldición, pero no fue 100% mi culpa…mis superiores hicieron todo.

**6. Tengo una pregunta, si baño Antonio (desnudo) de tomate ¿lo lamerías? No se vale mentir.**

_-Serrat Izazquez_

¿T-tomate?, ¡Aun qué fuera tomate no lo haría!, ¡Puedo comer cuanto tomate quiera!, ¡Tengo hasta un huerto maldición! ¡No lamería a ese bastardo por ninguna razón en este mundo!

**7. ¿Hechas de menos a tu abuelo?**

_-Rochufan1_

****Creo que cuando era pequeño lo extraña a veces, pero en este momento no maldición, ¡Si el muy bastardo me abandono y se llevo a Veneciano!, ¡Y luego también le abandono!

**8. ¿Por que insultas tanto? (por curiosidad no mas)**

_-Rochufan1_

Ni idea, simplemente lo hago por que quiero, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso maldición?

**9. ¿Que sentiste cuando España vino a salvarte de Turquía?**

_-Rochufan1_

C-creo que…maldición…¡Agradecimiento!, ¡Lo dije maldición!

**10. Dime: ¿cuando te casaras con España? y ¿Cuándo hacen el amor, que es lo que más te gusta hacer? :D**

_-Sakura Eldestein_

¡¿Por qué rayos me tendría que casar con España? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta maldición!, ¡N-nunca eh echo el amor con ese bastardo! ¡Nunca!, Repito ¡Nunca!

**11. ¿No te gusta ni un poquito Antonio? (no me odies por preguntar T_T es simple curiosidad T_T)**

_-Loki-Boom2_

¡No!, ¡No me gusta ese bastardo ni un poco! Solamente le guardo algo de c-cariño, ya que f-fue el único que realmente me q-quiso por sobre la fortuna de mi abuelo. ¡Pero solo eso maldición!

**12. Al ser tú, la representación de una parte de Italia (la parte Sur) podríamos decir que... los atributos que tienes son bastante…interesantes? Siempre me he preguntado si es verdad que los hombres que maldicen y se enojan siempre es por que la tienen pequeña... ese no es tu caso, verdad? u.u**

_-9KillerQueen9_

¿Interesantes?, ¿A que te refieres maldición? ¡¿Qué la tengo pequeña?, ¡No debes confiar en lo que te dice la gente maldición!, ¡No todo es real! ¡¿No has escuchado que los Italianos somos los mejores amantes maldición? ¡Claro que no la tengo p-pequeña!

**PD: Estoy segura que les ganaras a todos los demás bastardos! Y se lo echarás en cara al bastardo-patatas! xD**

_-9KillerQueen9_

(Se que no era una pregunta…) ¡Claro que ganaré maldición!, ¿Has visto cuantas preguntas me han llegado en menos de un día? ¡Les pateare el trasero a todos esos bastardos!

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Mañana seguire respondiendo maldición! Debo ir a ver las cosas del gobierno y eso...*suspira*<p>

Siamo Donne!


	3. Capitolo Primo, Extra

_ve~~ fratello ya iniciaste tu sección_

_felicidades! ve~~ pasaba a saludarte_

_y a ver como te encontrabas fratello_

_no has sabido de España y Francia nii-chan?_

_atte:_

_Italia veneciano_

_pd: no tendrás pasa o pizza por ahí?_

**-R/L-**

Eh, pues, estoy bien, ¿Por qué iría a estas mal maldición?, ¡¿Insinúas algo?

No, no e sabido nada de ninguno de esos dos bastardos; la ultima vez que vi a España fue hace casi una semana, y después de eso no lo eh visto…¡Aun que eso no significa que lo quiera ver ni nada maldición!

Si, si tengo pizza, pero no te daré bastardo, ¿Por qué no le vas a pedir pizza al idiota patatas ese?

* * *

><p><em>Awww~ Lovi, no sabias que tu también tuvieras una sección, se que tu hermano<br>Feliciano tiene una... ya pase a saludarlo hace unos días. Por cierto ¿como  
>estas? hace tanto que no se de ti, y como sigas diciendo muchos insultos te<br>lavare la boca con jabón._

_Bueno, me despido que tengo que seguir preparando unos dulces que le prometí a_  
><em>Bélgica y Mónaco.<em>

_Con cariño: Hungría, Elizabeta Héderváry_

_PD: te mando unos cuantos tomates que me sobraron de los que me dio España(me_  
><em>dio cerca de 10 Kg owó, te lo puedes creer)<em>

**-R/L-**

¡Era obvio que debía tener una! ¡Todos los demás bastardos tienen!

Estoy bastante bien maldición, a pesar de todo lo está sucediendo ahora dentro del gobierno…Gracias a Dios todo eso mejorando maldición (O eso espero…)

¡No tienes ningún derecho de lavarme la boca con jabón maldición! ¡Yo hablo como quiero!

¿Dulces para Bélgica y Mónaco?, ¿Qué clase de dulces son? ¿Me podrías dar uno maldición?

Gracias por los tomates, están deliciosos *Come*

* * *

><p><em>¿Hmm...?<em>

_Good afternoon, ya sabes quién soy, ¿No es así?_

_Veo que tomaste valor de crearte una sección también... -suspira- Supongo que no me fastidia tanto el hecho de que tú y tu (estúpido) hermano estén haciendo esto también, puesto que ustedes saben mantenerse al margen respecto a mi, ¿Verdad...?_

_¿Y están conscientes que yo fui quien comenzó todo esto, y mi espacio es mejor...?_

_¡Seguro que si!_

_Se despide,_

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

**-R/L-**

¡Alguien que también entiende que mi fratello es un idiota maldición!

¿Enserio no le molesta?, p-por que si le moleste p-puedo dejar de hacerlo…

¿Mantenerse al margen? ¿A qué se refiere maldición?

*Apreta los puños* S-si , s-su espacio es el mejor…

¿No me encerrara, cierto maldición? ¿No me castigara con su comida, cierto? *nervioso*

* * *

><p>¡Bien! ¡Un capítulo extra maldición! Ahora seguire respondiendo sus preguntas, Misses. ¡No tardare mucho maldición!<p> 


	4. Capitolo Secondo

**1. De donde sacaste esa manía de tratar a las mujeres requete bien y a los hombres los mandas a la mierda? (perdón por la palabra, pero siempre me pregunte eso)**

_-Loki-Boom2_

(Por alguna razón desconocida, no respondí esta pregunta la vez anterior)  
>Bueno…No es una "manía" maldición, supongo que es por que soy Italia, y a los Italianos nos gusta coquetearles a las chicas, además, ellas son hermosas, amables y dulces, ¿Por qué no habría de tratarlas bien?.<br>Y en cuanto a los hombres…¡Todos son unos bastardos!, ¡Lo único que quieren siempre es sacar ventaja de cualquier cosa o persona maldición! (Claro que yo soy la excepción).

**2. Se dice que tanto usted como su hermano sufren casos leves de afasia de Broca o afasia expresiva. Eso explicaría las dificultades que en ocasiones tienen para hablar, las mujetillas que sueltan, y en su caso, todos los insultos que dice. ¿Cree que pueda ser cierto? ¿Ha sido diagnosticado?  
><strong>_-Grosella_

_¿_Afasia…de Broca?...Recuerdo que una vez escuche al macho-patatas decirle algo así a Veneciano…pero realmente no le tome mucha importancia maldición…Tal vez pueda ser cierto…¡Pero espero que no maldición!

**3. ¿No fue un poco humillante vestise de abuela de Caperucita en Halloween? ******Incluso con las gafas y la escopeta, eso fue muy... raro.  
><strong>**_-Grosella_

¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Pero no fue como si yo quisiera hacerlo! ¡Y las gafas y la escopeta me las puse solo por que no quería verme tan afeminado maldición! ¡Hubiera preferido hasta vestirme de Caperucita! Aun que creo que el traje le quedo bastante bien a Bélgica…

**4. ¿Qué opinión le merece Federico Fellini?  
><strong>_-Grosella_

Era un buen tipo, realmente ame su película "Roma", aun qué nunca llegué a conocerlo en persona. Creo que Veneciano si lo conoció…Así que no te puedo dar una verdadera opinión sobre el.

**5. ¿Cómo permitió que Penelope Cruz hiciera de italiana en Nine? Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que aquel fue un Oscar totalmente injusto, ¿verdad?  
><strong>_-Grosella_

Bien, bien, Yo no lo permití maldición, los directores ponen a quienes quieren en sus películas, ¡Y no es que me gustara su actuación maldición!, y bueno, tampoco es como si halla ganado el Oscar, solo fue nominada. Fue una verdadera burla a la obra de Fellini.

**6. ¿Es cierto los rumores que dicen que, durante el 15-O, fue uno de los que dirigió a los radicales luchando contra la polícia? Debió ser un momento de gloria, luchando por la democracia.  
><strong>_-Grosella_

Pues la verdad es que sí, en ese momento estaba fuera de mis casillas *sonrisa nerviosa*, Fue tan genial estar con esa pancarta, "No pedimos el futuro, tomamos el presente". ¡Pero no le digas a nadie maldición!

**8. ¿Como le haces para que la gente te tome enserio (bueno solo España bromea contigo) me refiero a que como le haces para ser respetado y ser duro y fuete tu carácter (siempre me ha gustado que seas así)? :3  
><strong>**-**_LabrujitaKira_

Simplemente soy como soy, no dejo que nadie me pase a llevar o me toque, mando a todos a la mierda y eso maldición, no creo que sea algo que se pueda "decir". Claro solo con los hombres, a las chicas hay que tratarlas bien.

**9. ¿Te gusta España?  
><strong>_-LabrujitaKira_

¡No me gusta ese idiota maldición!

**10. ¿Es verdad que tiene miedo de que Alemania llegue ser más importante para su hermano que usted?  
><strong>_-shigami D_

¿Miedo? ¿De eso? ¡Ja!, ¡No me importa! Además, Feliciano siempre me querrá más a mi que a ese idiota.

**11. ¿Que haría si su hermano Feli perdiera la memoria, y no sepa quien es usted? ¿y aun mas sino recuerda a Alemania?  
><strong>_-shigami D_

Supongo que tendría que estar con el maldición…después de todo somos hermanos…Trataría de que recordara…algunas cosas. ¡Y si no recordara al macho-patatas seria genial!, ¡Haría que nunca lo recordara maldición!

**12. ¿Con quien preferiría quedarse encerrado en el ascensor x una noche (si se malograra)? a) Alemania b) Francia c) Rusia d) España e) Prusia  
><strong>_-shigami D_

Hm…Creo que con España o Prusia, ¡No me quedaría con el bastardo patatero en ningún lugar jamás!, Francia es un pervertido, y realmente temo por mi mismo en esa situación. R-Rusia d-da un poco de miedo maldición…

**13. ¿Que pensaría si un hombre le regala flores? (plop jajaxD)**_  
>-shigami D<em>

¿Qué es extraño? ¿Qué el bastardo batea para el otro lado? Pues eso.

**14. ¿Piensa q su hermano (Feli) es gay**?  
><em>-shigami D<em>

¡¿Qu-que? ¡Mi hermano NO es gay!, ¡Nunca pensaría una cosa tan absurda como esa! ¡Iría en contra de todo lo moral que Feliciano fuese gay!

**15. ¿Se enojaría si España tuviera novia?  
><strong>_-shigami D_

No. Realmente me importa bien poco lo que ese bastardo haga o no haga en su vida.

**16. ¿Que haría si fuera trillonario?  
><strong>_-shigami D_

Supongo que lo mismo que hago ahora, no es como si no tuviera millones de Euros maldición.

**17. ¿Que le regalarías a una chica en su primera cita? ¿Tiene algún piropo o algo?  
><strong>_-shigami D_

Creo que en una primera cita es un poco extraño regalar algo, ¿Un ramo de flores quizá?, pero algo así, sencillo y que no pareciera que estas "obsesionado" con ella.  
>Claro que tengo piropos, ¡Muchísimos maldición!, pero no diré ninguno aquí ¿Qué pasa si alguna vez salgo con alguna de las bellas chicas que leen esto?, Sabrían que les diré, ¡Y eso seria vergonzoso maldición!<p>

**18. ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan jodidamente genial? *-*  
><em>-<em>**_MikumiH_

No hago nada, soy jodidamente genial de nacimiento *sonrisa*

**19. ¿Por qué el temor o la desconfianza con Francia (Digo si en sí es un idiota el pobre)?  
><em>-<em>**_MikumiH_

P-por que por muy idiota que sea, es un bastardo pervertido ¡E visto como manosea a muchos maldición!

* * *

><p>¡Bien! ¡Termine por hoy!, y realmente dudo que mañana suba otra ronda de preguntas, ¿Por qué?, Por que Seborga viene a casa a quedarse a dormir...¡Maldición! ¡Y traerá a algunos amigos! ¡A mi casa!. Aj, pero que más da, ¡Tratare de responder lo pronto posible maldición!<p>

Otra cosa, ¡Per favore!, traten de no mandar más de 3 preguntas por review maldición!

Addio!


	5. Capitolo Terzo

**1. No creo que no te guste España... *mirada maliciosa* Manuel quiere preguntarte algo...  
>Chile: oe! como te caigo yo?<br>**_-Sakura Eldestein_

Pues créelo, por que no me gusta maldición.  
>¿Oe? ¿Que significa eso? ¡¿Es acaso un insulto maldición?. Pues…eres uno de los tantos hijos de España, y me caes bastante bien bastardo. En cosas políticas también. ¡Me han dicho que te pareces a mi…aun qué yo realmente no lo creo maldición! Y si te conozco, y No te pareces a mi, bastardo. Tendría que ser tu familiar o algo así…<p>

**2. ¿Holanda da tanto miedo como aparenta?  
><em>-<em>**_DarkAnnA-Phantom_

El tipo da mucho miedo maldición, aun qué después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo ya no me causa "tanto" miedo. ¡Pero el bastardo da aun más miedo si alguien se acerca a Bélgica!, ¡Es demasiado sobre-protector!

**3. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te emparejen con Antonio? (se nota que sientes un gran aprecio por él y no, no vale mentir~)  
><em>-<em>**_DarkAnnA-Phantom_

¡Es obvio que me moleste si no siento nada por ese bastardo!, T-tal vez sienta a-a-aprecio por el, p-por que de todos modos p-pase toda mi infancia con el…¡Pero nada más maldición!

**4. ¿Porque odias tanto a Ludwig?...  
><em>-<em>**_DarkAnnA-Phantom_

¿Por qué? Realmente nunca me lo había preguntado maldición…Simplemente lo odio y ya. ¡Es un estúpido Macho-Patatas!. Oh!, más tomates *Come más*

**5. ¿Quien es la persona mas importante en tu vida? ¿Hay alguien que te quita el sueño? Y si es así ¿De quien se trata?  
><strong>_-Nyappy_

¿L-la persona más importante en mi vida?, S-supongo que serian Seborga y Veneciano…*sonrojo*. ¡Las chicas me quitan el sueño! Siempre sueño con bellas chicas y buena comida, ¿No son esos bellos sueños maldición? (Y estoy realmente feliz de que tu país natal sea yo, ¡Adoro que mis "hijos" me escriban maldición! Deberías venir aquí, si es que lo haces, ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?)

**6. Lovii~~ te casarías conmigo? Me caes de un bien! Quiero que seas mi esposo y me pidas matrimonio con un tomate grande, chiquito no por que te lo lanzare a la cara! Odio las cosas chiquita.. Entiende... Grande, GRANDE! Y por cierto.. Quiero saber que pasa si YO te jalo ese rizo hermoso que tienes en el cabello, amo todo de ti.. Y si me rechazas en el matrimonio..no deberías de rechazarme por que estas soltero por lo que dejaste por entender, bueno si me rechazas quiere decir que le perteneces a Antonio y no quieres aceptar la verdad... Y se lo pediré a Feliciano y no me importa si esta casado con Ludwig, me revelo  
>contra el y utilizo el hacha que Dinamarca prometió regalarme *aura oscura* ya sabes Lovino Vargas... Estas advertido!<br>_-_**_awesome suka-chan_

¡¿Qué mier…? ¡No me casare con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco maldición! ¡No es que me guste Antonio! ¡Es solo que cuando me case quiero hacerlo con alguien a quien ame! S-si me jalas el rizo…¡Te golpeare en el estomago maldición! ¡Te haré sangrar y llorar! ¡Si le haces algo a mi fratello mandare a toda la mafia italiana por ti! Aun que realmente no me interesa si le haces algo al Idiota patatero…¡Veneciano no esta casado con el! ¡No esta casado con nadie maldición! ¡NO ME CASARE CONTIGO!

**7. ¿Que piensas de los mexicanos?  
><em>-<em>**_LabrujitaKira_

Pues…me…agrandan supongo, los mexicanos son diferentes a "México" maldición.

**8. ¿Te cae bien Arthur?  
><em>-<em>**_LabrujitaKira_

P-Pues el s-señor Arthur ¡m-me agrada bastante maldición!

**9. ¿Te gustan los brownies? (voy a prepara unos y si te gustan te regalare algunos)  
><em>-<em>**_LabrujitaKira_

Pues nunca los e probado, pero si una bella chica me quiere dar algo no me puedo negar *Sonrisa*

**10. ¿Que piensas de la personalidad de Prusia?  
><em>-<em>**_LabrujitaKira_

Pues es un bastardo, egocéntrico, idiota, tiene un stupido pollo sobre su cabeza y es el hermano del idiota patatero. ¡No lo soporto!, pero es "mejor" que muchos otros bastardos.

**11. ¿A quien odias mas a Alemania o a Rusia?  
><strong>_-yo_

N-no es que "odie" a R-Rusia...¡es que ese tipo da m-miedo maldición!. Así que creo que "odio más" al otro bastardo

**12. ¿Por que eres amable con las chicas y poco menos a los hombres los tratas como basura ?(aunque algunos si que lo sean )  
>-<strong>_funny-chan 88_

¿Lovina?, wau, ¡no había oído de mi parte femenina maldición!. Bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta…bella ragazza, esa pregunta esta respondida en el capitulo anterior, primera pregunta.

**13. ¿Como definirías a España? (cosas buenas y malas entendiste maldito aunque te cueste -.-)  
>-<strong>_funny-chan 88_

Ag, ¡maldición!, ¡Espesare por las cosas malas de ese bastardo!  
>Es Demasiado cariñoso (¡Y eso molesta maldición!), es un idiota, siempre esta en las nubes, es un insensible, ingenuo…y seguiría pero me aburre hablar de este bastardo.<br>Cosas buenas…e-es amble, alegre, optimista, a-a-apasionado, educado, s-simpatico…¡No seguiré maldición! ¡Es una tortura!

**14. ¿Que harías en un festival de pasta y salsas? (adonde todo es gratis :D)  
>-<strong>_funny-chan 88_

¡Comería lo que más pudiera maldición! ¡Seria la persona más feliz del mundo! ¡Sarebbe un sogno!

**15. ¿Cuándo se siente ser la madre adoptiva de las colonias de Toño? Cual te caía mejor?  
><strong>_-Fallon Kristerson_

¡N-no soy la madre adoptiva de nadie maldición! ¡¿Por qué tendría que serlo?  
>Pues…no los conozco del todo…pero el que más me agrada es…¿Venezuela quizá?, es una bella chica…o Argentina…no sé…<p>

**16. ¿Cuándo es la boda con España? Puedo ir? *3*  
><strong>_-Fallon Kristerson_

¡No me casare con ese bastardo maldición!

**17. ¿Como es que tu no andas todo el día diciendo "Pasta!"? Sinceramente me exaspera eso un poco, no has intentado hacerle algo a tu hermano para que deje  
>de hacerlo? O.o<br>**_-Fallon Kristerson_

Pues, mi alimento favorito es el tomate, lo que podría estar diciendo todo el día, pero yo no soy un retrasado mental como mi hermano. ¡Claro que e tratado de hacerlo!, recuerdo que una vez le dije que cada vez que dijera "Pasta" lo golpearía (cosa que sí hice), pero al final no funciono, por que el muy bastardo comenzó a gritar "Pizza" y "Germania", pero preferí que siguiera diciendo "Pasta" maldición.

**18. ¿Quien es mejor jugando futbol, tu o tu hermano? Supongo que deberías ser tu, digo, por Toño que esta entre los mejores de los mejores en ese deporte**

_-Fallon Kristerson_

Yo diría que somos igual…¡Pero yo soy mejor!. ¿Qué tiene que ver España aquí?, cuando nos entrena, nos entrena a ambos, aun qué siempre dice que yo soy mejor…¡Pero es difícil creerle maldición!

**19. Me han dicho que Sicilia es verdaderamente bonita. ¿a que se debe eso? o acaso me engañaron? XD  
><strong>_-Fallon Kristerson_

¡Es una de las regiones más hermosas de Italia! ¡Claro que no te engañaron!, Si llegas a ir a Silicia, ve al castillo de Erice, y ve a ver la Opera dei pupi. ¡Es hermoso de verdad maldición!

**20. Si tuvieras un hijo con Antonio, como lo llamarías? (hablo de un hijo de verdad, en el caso súper hipotético de que quedaras embarazado xD ya sabes, hoy  
>en día todo es posible 8D)<br>**_-Fallon Kristerson_

En un caso súper-híper-duper-hipotético, si tuviera un h-hijo con ese bastardo, supongo que se llamaria C-caterina…me gusta bastante ese nombre…

**21. ¿Fuiste tu el que creo la mafia siciliana? (por que dudo a horrores que sea tu hermano el que la halla inventado por que de ser sincera a veces pienso que el chico es molto stupido)  
><em>-<em>**_JaneAllen_

Eso es un secreto, no puedo decir nada sobre la mafia *guiño*, pero no, no la creo mi hermano.

* * *

><p>¡Tube que encerrarme en el baño a escribir maldición!, bueno, ¡Todo sea por ustedes, queridas señoritas!<p>

Addio!


	6. Capitolo Terzo, Extra

_v..ve~ porq no me das pasta o pizza tu si tienes fratello_

_*sollozando* v..ve~~ ahorita no puedo molestar a doitsu ya_

_que anda ocupado con trabajo, por eso quería parar un tiempo_

_de calidad contigo como hermanos p..pero... v..ve~~ *sollozando_

_mas* f..fratello no me quiere cerca *empezando a llorar* v..ve~~ entonces iré_  
><em>a ver si esta España nii-chan y me da tomates...<em>

**-R/L-**

V-veneciano…¡Si querías pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo me lo hubieras dicho maldición!

No es que no te quier cerca…bueno a veces si, ¡Es que te la pasas todo el maldito día hablando del bastardo come-patatas y de las cosas que haces con el!

Si quieres pizza, toma *se la lanza* e-é

Y si quieres tomates, ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a comprar a una tienda y ya?, no es como si no vendieran tomates en ellas (Me refiero a las tiendas como fruttivendoli).

* * *

><p><em>Romano!.<em>

_Pero mira que grande estas! ¿te acuerdas cuando te subí a mi navío Vikingo?_  
><em>hay si eras tan mono, todo pequeñito y asustado... que buenos recuerdos<em>  
><em>¿no?.<em>

_Solo venia para saludarte por que me agradas mucho! y uno de estos días me_  
><em>pasare por tu casa (haber si logro asustarte -risa maliciosa-)<em>

_Atte El Rey del Norte, y algún día de Europa y el mundo!._

**-R/L-**

¡Como diablos voy a poder olvidar eso si me mareé tanto que llegué a vomitar!

¡Estaba muerto de miedo maldición! ¡Pezzo di merda!

¿Te agrado? ¿Enserio? Pues no te creo.

¡Ni te atrevas a pisar Italia! ¡Si lo haces, te la veras conmigo stronzo!

* * *

><p><em>Hello lovi-love!<em>

_No preguntes por que, okay? solo no preguntes, la cosa es que estoy aquí -como ya he dicho antes- revisando la...competencia, ¿competencia? No, claro_  
><em>que no, ahahah! Para el hero no hay competencia, después de todo soy el numer<em>  
><em>one! -sonríe.<em>

_oh well, la cosa es c'mon! ese vocabulario...? God... ni Iggy en sus tiempos_  
><em>de pirata hablaba asi... (y déjenme decirle q ni imaginan como hablaba Igy en<em>  
><em>ese entonces) <em>

_y ahora mi pregunta, que también le hice a tu brother! ¿Te gusta pizza Hut?_  
><em>¿Donde venden las mejores pizzas? Quiero probar una verdadera pizza italiana!<em>  
><em>llevarías al hero a probar? I LOVE PIZZA, y'know.<em>

_Love,_

_The Hero._

**-R/L-**

Lovi…Love? ¡Me llamo Lovino maldición!, No lovi, no lovinito, no vino, no lovi-love. ¡Lovnino! (Aun qué no me molesta que las chicas me digan como quieran...).

¡Claro que soy competencia bastardo!, ¡En algún momento tendré más preguntas que tú! ¡Así qué no te confíes!.

Como ya le dije a Elizabetha, ¡Yo hablo como quiero maldición! ¡Si quiero puedo decir todos los insultos que existen, en italiano y en español! ¡Y no me interesa como hablaba ese tipo en sus tiempos de pirata!...

*Se tranquiliza* ¿Pizza Hut?, Hm… realmente prefiero las Pizzas Italianas (Y nunca en mi vida e probado una "Pizza Hut") ¡Las venden en Italia!, creo que la pizza más deliciosa que e probado jamás fue en un lugar de Nápoles, cuando era pequeño, quizá hasta ya no exista maldición, pero de todas formas, ¿Quieres ir a comer pizza? ¿A buscar esa pizzería? Y si no la encontramos…¡Ah!, da igual maldición, ¡Te llevare a alguna de las mejores pizzerías de Italia! ¡Para que conozcas el sabor de una verdadera pizza bastardo!

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por hoy!, ¡Mañana prometo subir una ronda de preguntas maldición! ¡Enserio!<p>

Maledetto Seborga e amici

Addio!


	7. Capitolo Quattro

**1. ¿Que arias si España en un SUPUESTO caso se te confesara sus sentimientos a ti que es lo q harías tu? ¿Lo rechazarías?  
><strong>_-mylan604_

Pues, para empezar, estoy seguro de que ese bastardo _jamás_ me confesaría sus s-sentimientos; Pero en un MUY supuesto caso…bueno, creo que lo mandaría a la mierda o algo así. ¿Qué más tendría que decirle? ¡Siquiera me gusta maldición!

**2. ¿q arias si empieza hacer varias cosas para demostrarte su amor a ti llegando al extremo de incluso arrodillarse x ti?  
><strong>_-mylan604_

Seguiría en la misma postura, supongo.

**3. ¿Qué piensas de los múltiples fics que te ponen como enm...uke, la novia, la chica en la relación con España, Prusia, Rusia y hasta con tu propio hermano! (ewe personas enfermas)  
>-<strong>_LabrujitaKira_

¡¿Y por qué merda yo soy eso? ¡Soy _muy_ hombre! ¡No soy ninguna chica ni mucho menos maldición!.

¿C-con tantas personas…? ¡¿Con mi hermano? ¡Esa gente esta loca!, ¡Jamás tendría nada con mi fratello! ¡Iría en contra de todo! ¡Hasta de Dios maldición! (¡Y doblemente!).

**4. ¿Alguna ves te has enamorado de alguien (ya sea chica o chico) que sea humano (no una nación)?  
>-<strong>_LabrujitaKira_

Pues…enamorarme…unas pocas veces…Eh salido con muchísimas chicas, claro, pero "enamorarme"…Recuerdo la primera vez que me enamore de una "humana" fue en mi juventud…era una chica realmente hermosa, y su personalidad y carácter eran como la de una diosa maldición. Era sencillamente… ¿"Perfecta"?. Pero sufrí demasiado cuado…bueno…murió…Eso es lo realmente malo de ser un país y enamorarse…

**5. ¿Crees en Dios?  
><strong>_-MikumiH_

¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy un gran creyente maldición!

**6.** **¿Disfrutas de la comida de algún otro país?**  
><em>-MikumiH<em>

Bueno…Aun que el bastardo Frances sea un pervertido…su comida es deliciosa maldición. Y la de Spagna no esta mal…

**7. ¿Qué opinas de que haya tanta gente desconocida que te aprecie? ¿Eso te pareció raro en un principio?**  
><em>-MikumiH<em>

¡La verdad es que si! ¡Nunca pensé que tuviera tantas fans maldición!. Pero de alguna manera me hace f-feliz.

**8. ¿Que te parece Chile?  
><strong>_-dlaymei_

Esa pregunta fue respondida en el Capitolo Terzo, Chiede uno.

**9. ¿Que harías si Alemania fuera mujer?  
><strong>_-dlaymei_

Quizá no lo/la insultaría tanto… ¡Y quizá hasta la invitaría a salir maldición!

**10. Dime, ¿En tus tiempos libres realmente le vas a eso de la mafia? ¿No es extraño si eso te hace mal como país?  
><strong>_-Rin-chan_

Si lo hiciese, no te podría decir *se encoge de hombros***. **Nadie sabe realmente que hago en mis tiempos libres, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle mal país maldición?  
><strong><br>11. ¿Porque aceptaron tu y Feliciano que Vaticano pusiera su casa sobre la de ustedes?  
><strong>_-Rin-chan_

Bueno, nosotros somos bastante creyentes y todo eso, realmente no tuvimos inconvenientes en que el Vaticano pusiera su "casa sobre nosotros".

**12. ¿Su opinión sobre la mafia italiana?  
><strong>_-iinfiiniita  
><em>**  
><strong>No creo poder dar una opinión sobre la mafia Italiana… ¡Todos me odiarían maldición!  
><strong><br>13. ¿Porque eres tan LINDO?  
><strong>_-iinfiiniita  
><em>**  
><strong>Por que soy Italiano *sonrisa*  
><strong><br>14. ¿Saldrías con alguna lectora *-*?  
><strong>_-iinfiiniita_

¡Por supuesto! ¡Una bella señorita siempre será bien recibida en un restaurante junto a mí! Así somos todos los Italianos, ¿Por qué crees que yo y mis hermanos somos así?

**15. Dicen que los Argentinos son italianos que hablan castellano, pero cada vez que oigo que lo dicen, parece ir en burla. ¿Tu comentario?  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Pues…la verdad es que creo que Argentina se parece más al bastardo Frances que a cualquiera de nosotros. Quizá tiene algunos rasgos nuestros, pero no muchos.

16. ¿Eres de los que pueden ver a Canadá?  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>**  
><strong>¿Quién…?  
><strong><br>17. ¿También te ha pasado que has atravesado las fronteras suizas y teagarraron a pistolazos? XD  
>-<strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

Realmente no. Jamás e tratado de pasar esa frontera…por motivos personales.

18. Alguna vez Francia te ha violado?  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

¡Claro que no! ¡No que yo recuerde maldición!

19. ¿Toño es gay? o.o que opinas de su manía pedofilia? XD  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Iré a saber yo, ese bastardo es impredecible. ¿Pedofilia? ¡¿El muy bastardo es pedófilo?

20. ¿Tu gusto por los tomates de donde viene?  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Una vez España llego con tomates a casa, yo solo le saque uno, ¡Y mi amor por los tomates nació!, no fue nada realmente genial maldición.

**21.- ¿Que piensas de que Berlusconi haya renunciado?  
>-<strong>_Konsu-chan_

Bueno, después de todo el muy bastardo tenía un lío enorme. Estoy feliz de que haya renunciado**_  
><em>  
>22.- ¿Sabes que su predesor se llamaba Romano? (Morí cuando supe xD)<br>-**_Konsu-chan_

Lo que no sabes que era yo maldición. No, es broma xD

Ese tipo me agradaba bastante, ¡Por supuesto que sabia su nombre!

**23.- Si España fuera mujer -una muy bella, por cierto-, ¿Considerarías salir con ella (?)?  
>-<strong>_Konsu-chan_

Tal vez…¡Si fuera una bella chica claro que saldría con ella!, Aun que me sentiría un poco extraño…

24.- ¿Te molesta que las mujeres te digan que te aman?  
>-<em>Konsu-chan<em>

¡Claro que no maldición! ¡Amo que me digan eso!

25.- ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? ¡Por favor!  
>-<em>Konsu-chan<em>

¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo di la hora y el lugar!, claro, esta semana estoy un tanto ocupado, pero la próxima estaré casi completamente libre.


	8. Capitolo Cinque

**1. Bien no preguntare con Antonio por que no es la única nación pero... ¿ha tenido deslices gay con alguna nación?****  
><strong>_-Akeifa_

¡No maldición! ¡¿Por qué diablos tendría que tener deslices…g-gay…Con alguna nación?

**2. Usted es considerado como tsundere y que gritas y maldices a cada rato por que eres tímido... ówò ¿es verdad?****  
><strong>_-Akeifa_

¿En serio soy considerado tímido? ¡¿Yo? ¡Claro que no es verdad maldición! ¡Los bastardos que dicen esas cosas no saben que dicen!

**3. ¿Cómo fue la unificación de Italia?****  
><strong>_-Akeifa_

L-linda…supongo. Fue bastante emotiva…Digo, después de tanto tiempo de no ver a alguien que quieres m-mucho lo más normal es que te emociones al verle maldición…

**4. ¿Es cierto que en la llamada marcha sobre Roma tu hermano te invadió? OAO?****  
><strong>_-Akeifa_

Si…pero fue por que su, en ese tiempo actual jefe de gobierno lo obligo. Y ya sabes, no es muy fácil desobedecer a nuestros superiores…  
><strong><br>**5. Ya superaste el problema de las mafias un poco ¿algún consejo para que México chan supere un poco los problemas con el Narco? ;/; o al menos no haya muertos cada cuadraU**  
><strong>_-Akeifa_

Yo, la verdad, creo que la mafia y los Narcos son dos cosas totalmente diferentes maldición. No podría darte consejos que de verdad funcionaran, así qué, ¿Para que dártelos?  
><strong><br>**6. Amo tu rizo! *w* se ve fashion, ¿Antonio alguna vez lo toqueteo sin querer? ¿Cómo fue? me cuentas**  
><strong>_-Akeifa_

R-Realmente el muy bastardo no lo todo sin querer…lo toco varias veces cuando era pequeño…¡y en ese momento yo no tenia ni la menor idea de por que se s-sentía "Tan bien"! *sonrojo*. Pero la verdad es que Spagna tampoco sabía que era mi z-zona erógena…¡Pero después, cuando ya crecí, jamás me ha vuelto a tocar mi rulito!

**7. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que tu rizo era zona erógena?****  
><strong>_-Akeifa_

M-me lo explico el pervertido de Francia…yo q-quería saber por que se sentía tan b-bien…y el bastardo dijo que sabía….

**8. ¿Como era Feli de pequeñito? (a tu punto de vista ¬¬)  
>-<strong>_shigami D  
><em>Aún más idiota que ahora (¿Imaginas lo que es eso?), por alguna razón se ponía vestidos…era más "Tierno" que ahora…se enojaba con más facilidad…era más pequeño que yo…tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos…-Sige describiéndolo Físicamente hasta que se aburre-

**9. ¿Que haría si Alemania se enamorara de usted?(x culpa de cupido o que le cayo algo en la cabeza)**  
>-<em>shigami D<em>

Eso es_ imposible_**. **Pero si eso sucediera (Que no digo que sea posible), lo golpearía y luego le diría mil y un insultos.

**10. ¿Cual es el (país) q mas odia hasta ahora en hetalia?**  
>-<em>shigami D<em>

El bastardo patatero.

**11. ¿Conoció a un tal SIR (sacro imperio romano) hace años?**  
>-<em>shigami D<em>

Si, ¡Ese bastardo quería que mi fratello fuera parte de el! ¡Era demasiado molesto maldición!.

**12. ¿Te gusta alguien? (¬¬)**  
>-<em>shigami D<em>

No. En este momento no.

**13. ¿Cual seria la ultima cosa q no quisieras q te ocurriera?**  
>-<em>shigami D<em>

Desaparecer, quiero decir, que mi gente dejara de creer en mi y mi país desapareciera…supongo que seria lo único que no quisiera que me ocurriese maldición…

**14. ¿Que te gustaría comer?****  
><strong>-<strong>**_Nyappy_

Lo que tú quieras, Mia signora giusta.

**15. ¿Es cierto que de pequeño tuviste la enfermedad del Corea y España te la curó bailando con él la tarantela? Fue muy amable por su parte, no crees?****  
><strong>-<strong>**_Boss sun_

Jamás tuve esa enfermedad. Claro que se cual era y todo eso, pero no recuerdo haberla tenido (Aun que realmente no es como si mi memoria fuera muy buena maldición…)

**16. ¿Cómo reaccionarías realmente ante esta situación?, ¿te desangrarías o te daría un infarto?****  
><strong>_-PrussianAwesomeGirl_

¡Un infarto maldición! ¡¿Cómo merda voy a quedar embarazado de ese bastardo? ¡Me moriría enserio! ¡Maldito bastardo! (El nombre Camile es lindo…y supongo que si tengo un hijo, preferiría una niña maldición…¡Eso no quiere decir que quiere un hijo con ese bastardo!)

**17. Verás, se supone que solo se necesita una persona para representar a un país, pero en el caso de Italia hay dos personas ¿no tenía que haber desaparecido uno de vosotros cuando se unificó Italia?****  
><strong>-<strong>**_Sebo-chan Melissa_

Se supone, es cierto, pero Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur son muy diferentes. Aún después de la unificación seguimos siendo _muy_ diferentes. Si fuéramos uno solo sería extraño maldición.

**18. ¿Y por qué siempre llaman Italia a tu hermano y a ti no? ¿No se supone que tú deberías de ser el Italia oficial, ya que tu capital es Roma?**  
>-<em>Sebo-chan Melissa<em>

La verdad es que Roma es la capital de ambos, esta en el centro de Italia. La verdad me da igual como me llamen, pero a veces es extraño que me llamen "Romano" y no Italia…pero que más da. Además, Veneciano tiene más "Italia" que yo, ¿Qué tengo yo? Oh, Mafia maldición *enfadado*. Ag, ¡pero me da igual! ¡De todos modos soy el sur de Italia! ¡Y estoy feliz con eso!

**19. ¿Que opinas de la salida de Berlusconi? ¿Y qué piensas de tu pasado fascista?****  
><strong>_-Sakura Eldestein_

Si es por eso, supongo que me parezco más a ti que ha Argentina…¡¿Qué el bastardo me dice como? ¡Ya se las vera conmigo maldición! (¿Desde cuando hablas tan mal?, creí que no te gustaban tus llamados "flaites", la ultima vez que hablamos cara a cara, era más fácil entenderte, y tu mismo dijiste que no te gustaba que tu gente hablara tan mal…)

Capitolo Quattro, Chiede21. Mipasado quedo en el pasado, realmente no quiero hablar de eso (Quiero decir, del fascismo y eso).

**20. ¿Por que hay un cosmos de diferencia mental entre tu y tu hermano?****  
><strong>-<strong>**_Akari-chaaaaann_

*se encoge de hombros*, Cada uno nace como nace. El nació siendo un idiota retrasado mental, y yo siendo genial e Inteligente.

**21. ¿Por que dices gritas ``Chigii~~!´´ de vez en cuando?(no me molesta no tengo ningún problema con eso solo es pura curiosidad)**  
>-<em>Akari-chaaaaann<em>

Grito eso cuando me jalan mi rulito o tengo miedo (Ósea, nunca). Y lo grito...por que...ni idea, lo grito involuntariamente maldición.

**22. ¿Como te llevas con los países asiáticos?**  
><strong>-<strong>_Akari-chaaaaann_

No conozco mucho a los países asiáticos, solo a Japón y a Corea. Ambos son unos bastardos y no me agradan, pero se que hay unas chicas...Taiwan...y Vietnam...son lindas, pero no las conozco bien.

**23. ¿Porque te humillas tanto cuando te preguntan por Inglaterra? ¡Se un hombre ******maldición y enfréntalo!**  
><strong>_-dlaymei_

xD! (Si, uso esa stupida carita, y qué?). Soy adorado por todas las chicas maldición, ¡Eso es por que soy Italia! *sonrisa*. Hmp, lo hago…Por que no quiero que me encierre y me de su horrible comida…pero ya se acabo la WWII y si me encierra, puede que comience la WWIII y nadie quiere eso…*Sonrisa* ¡Tienes razón maldición! ¡Lo enfrentare!, ¡Grazie!

**24. ¿Sabes que existen fanfics donde la pareja principal eres TÚ y EL BASTARDO PATATERO? ¿Que opinas de eso?  
><strong>_-dlaymei_

¡¿Qué? ¡Nunca jamás voy a tener NADA con ese Macho-patatas! ¡Lo odio maldición! ¡¿Por qué escriben esas mierdas? ¡Es un insulto hacia mi maldición!

* * *

><p>¡Ja! ¡Un simple resfriado no puede vencer al Sur De Italia!...Bueno, estube casi una semana sin subir respuestas, ¡Pero es que el stupido resfriado me hiso hasta vomitar! Y ayer, cuando llegé a casa luego del trabajo, ¡Me quede dormido hasta las siete y media (p.m) maldición!...Y ahora estoy respondiendo con una frasada ensima...Ugh, odio estar enfermo maldición.<p>

¡Mañana Subire más! (Claro, si no me siento peor, pero no lo creo)

Addio!


	9. Capitolo Sei

**1. ¿Cuál es el origen de tu amor el tomate?  
><strong>_-Yukime Hiwatari_

Mi amor por el tomate comenzó…cuando Spagna trajo un tomate a casa…lo probé…y me enamore de el…realmente no es una historia muy larga o buena, solo pasó *se encoge de hombros*

**2. ¿Qué piensas de México? (¿Realmente lo detestas? Porque aceptémoslo que en el anime reflejan a España mas encaprichado contigo y dejándote hacer cualquier cosa en su hogar que como trataba a sus colonias americanas.)**  
><em>-Yukime Hiwatari<em>

…¿Si escribo aquí que ese bastardo es uno de los países latinos que menos me agrada, mis relaciones políticas empeoraran?, si no, pues eso, no me agrada para nada, y si sí, ¡Olvida lo que dije maldición!

**3. Y por último: si pudieras elegir entre una noche romántica con la más bella señorita del planeta y deshacerte del macho patatas para siempre ¿Qué elegirías?**  
><em>-Yukime Hiwatari<em>

¡Que difícil elección maldición! Supongo que…hm…Si elimino al macho-patatas…mi fratello no me hablaría por el resto de mi vida…¡Pero ya no lo vería nunca más maldición! *feliz* Una bella señorita…la más bella… ¡Eliminar al bastardo patatero! ¡Puedo conocer muchas bellas señoritas en mi vida (Y aun me queda muuucha vida)!  
>((((User: Grazie maledizione ;w; ¡Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo! ¡Espero tus preguntas!))))<p>

**4. ¿Odia a Alemania porque cree que pueda pasar a Veneciano a "a la otra acera"? pero ¿Si Alemania fuera mujer te agradaría? después de todo Fem!Alemania es muy bella un poco tímida, fuerte y demasiado sexy (una de mis fem's favoritas).  
><em>-<em>**_Karen Braginski_

¡Odio a ese bastardo solo por que lo odio!...¿Enserio crees que Germania pueda pasar a Veneziano a la otra acera? *Escalofríos* Eso es imposible, no creo que mi fratello pueda desviarse del camino que dios manda.  
>*<span>Sí<span> ha visto fotos de las Fem's* Es linda, si. ¡Pero mi Nyotalia está mejor! Pero si el patatero fuera chica si me agradaría, como dije antes, ¡Hasta la invitaría a comer maldición!

**5. ¿Qué piensa de que a usted lo unan sentimentalmente con Prusia? Prumano se llama esa pareja...**  
><em>-<em>_Karen Braginski_

Primero me hablaste de Spagna, luego de Germania, y luego de Prussia *risas*. Supongo que…no me molesta realmente lo que hagan las fans (No digo que no me importe su opinión) , ¡Pero no me pongan con ese bastardo! ¡Lo odio de verdad maldición!.  
>Y sobre Prussia…Err…no creo que seamos compatibles de<em> ninguna manera<em>, ¡Y no me gusta, y yo tampoco le gusto! ¡Y no me gusta ningún hombre maldición!  
><strong><br>6. La pareja que está ganando terreno es el Rusia/España e incluso piensan pasar la cantidad de escritos que hay de usted con España, ¿Qué piensa de ellos dos cómo pareja? aunque en lo personal esa pareja no me gusta siento que Prusia va mejor con Rusia, pero bueno gustos son gustos.  
><em>-<em>**_Karen Braginski_

¿Rusia/España?, el bastardo se ve feliz cuando esta con R-Russia, así que tal vez si haya algo entre esos dos (Además de que e oído que Russia protege bastante a Spagna) *Chasquea la lengua*, pero me da igual, ¿Y que me importa a mi que desplacen a los España/Romano? ¡Por mi feliz maldición!. ¿Prussia con Russia? *Risas* ¿Enserio vez a esos dos juntos?, bueno, no se, en gustos no hay nada escrito.  
><strong><br>7. ¿Qué piensa de Argentina?, Mi país, por cierto lo invito a mi casa a tomar unos mates, con facturas de dulce de leche :3  
><em>-<em>**_Karen Braginski_

Es un muy buen tipo, me agrada bastante (Y hay que decir que no muchas personas me agradan…) ¿Enserio?, ¡Diablos, no sabes cuanto amé esas cosas cuando fui a Argentina! ¡Son una delicia! Y el mate también es rico *sonrisa*.

**8.** **Todos mencionan sobre ti, vestido de abuelita, ¿donde salio eso? o mejor dicho ¿donde puedo verlo? apuesto que debiste verte adorable n-n  
>-<strong>_JaneAllen_

Ah, eso. Eso salió en el especial de Halloween de hace poco, y puedes verlo aquí (h ttp: / / hetalia. livejournal .com/ 11695201.h tml (todo junto)) en ingles y aquí (h ttp : / .j p /himaruya /hall2011.h tml (junto)) en japonés. Lastima que aún no lo encuentro en Español…(Es muy difícil que salga en Italiano, prefiero buscarlo en Español)…¡No me veía nada adorable maldición! ¡Usar ese stupido traje era una tortura! ¡Fue horrible!

**9. ¿Todavía te sigue gustando Bélgica?  
><strong>_-moni_

No, quizá me gustaba cuando era pequeño, pero ahora no. ¡Pero la considero una muy buena amiga maldición! (Y es bastante linda…)

**10. ¿ Qu ete gusta ahora?  
><strong>_-stish  
><em>

No se si estas preguntando que me gusta ahora o quien me gusta ahora. No sabría como responder la primera (¿Qué me gusta de que?), y la segunda..como dije antes, ¡n-no me gusta nadie maldición!

**11. ¿Que tienen los tomates que te gustan tantooo?  
>-<strong>_stish_

No lo se, es como preguntarle a Veneziano por qué le gusta tanto la pasta, o por qué le gustan tanto las wurst al macho-patatas. Es algo que no se puede saber, solo por ser un tomate me gusta maldición.

**12. ¿Que opinas de tu hermano? ;  
><strong>_-verde 1_

¿Cuál hermano? ¿Seborga o Veneziano?, pues, Seborga es un ragazzaccio, pero a pesar de eso…no es tan idiota como Veneziano. Y pues el, es un inútil, idiota, cobarde que no sabe hacer nada. A pesar de ser como son...pues...eh...l-los...¡Los quiero maldición!

**13. ¿Que opinas de España?**_  
>-verde 2<em>

Es un bastardo que siempre esta sonriendo y es agradable con todo el mundo…da asco. No se que más decir de ese bastardo…

**14. ¿Que opinas de el prucan?  
>-<strong>_platiado y amarillo_

(¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas…?) Er, ¿Es Prussia y…quien?..eg…can..can..¡Canada!, ¡Ese chico que vive sobre Usa! Es un buen chico, agradable, tierno *comienza a describir a Canada u olvida la pregunta*

**15. ¿Embardad eres un retasado mental?  
>-<strong>_girasol sol sol agua_¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Quién merda te dijo eso? ¡¿Por qué diablos preguntas eso? ¡Claro que no lo soy maldición!

**16. ¿Cual es el país que más te gusta?**  
>-<em>girasol sol sol agua<em>

Pues es país más lindo, genial y agradable, ¡Es Italia! ¡Ese es el país que más me gusta!  
><strong><br>**17. ¿Tu crees que soy tonta? mi amiga si creo que tal vez la conoces**  
><strong>-<strong>**_girasol sol sol agua_

¿Eh?, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Por qué creería que eres tonta?. No, lo siento, no conozco a tu amiga, o quizá si, pero si solo me dices "Mi amiga" no podría saberlo maldición.

**18. ¿Que opinas de Francia?  
><strong>-_girasol sol sol agua_

Que es un bastardo pervertido que lo único que hace todo el día es tomar vino y comer de un plato que tiene una porción mínima de comida.

**19. ¿Q piensas d tu hermano d verdad?  
><strong>_-yukime_

Esa pregunta la acabo de responder, Chiede 12, bella signorina.

**20. Si lo quieres, ¿porque lo andas insultando todo el tiempo?**  
><em>-yukime<em>

No lo se, así soy yo, ¡Y no lo insulto _todo_ el tiempo! ¡Solo cuando esta hablando del macho-patatas o de alguna idiotez!...Si, eso es todo el tiempo maldición.

**21. ¿Que harías si tus superiores le ordenaran a Italia q dejara d ser una nación y toma una decisión sin decirte? ¿Te enfadarías? ¿Le tendrías resentimiento? ¿lo odiarías?**  
><em>-yukime<em>

Bueno…realmente no creo que mis superiores le obligaran a hacer tal cosa, pero si pasase, supongo que me enfadaría con mis superiores. Con el no, por que de todos modos algún bastardo se lo hubiesen ordenado, y el solo habría acatado las ordenes…haría por todos los medios que mi fratello volviera a ser una nación…¡Yo no puedo, solo, ser una nación! ¡Sería mucho trabajo maldición!

**22. Que harías si una chica te dijera estúpido romano? (claro d cariño)  
><strong>_-yukime_

Pues si lo dice con cariño…(Extraña forma de expresarlo) nada, supongo.

* * *

><p>Esas preguntas fueron un poco...extrañas. Pero que más da...<br>Ayer, de la nada, mi presidente & mi primer ministro vinieron a visitarme...¡Los muy bastardos se quedaron hasta las 9 de la noche aquí! ¡No pude siquiera encender el ordenador!...Creo que mi portátil me odia...quiero decir, en este momento estoy escribiendo en la de Seborga (Si, el muy bastardo tiene su portátil *enfadado*) y nadie me ha interrumpido ni nada...¡Grazie a Dio! ¡No me ha subido la temperatura de nuevo!, pero de todos modos e estado tomando remedio e sciocchezze.

Trataré de actualizar...pero mejor no prometo nada...*suspiro*

Hago lo que más puedo maldición.

Addio!


	10. Capitolo Sei, Extra

_ ¡Lovino! ¿También por aquí?_

_ Creo que Inglaterra impuso una moda, jaja._

_ ¿Cómo has estado pequeño? ¡Seguramente extrañando al asombroso yo! ¡Ya_  
><em> te visitaré un día de estos! <em>

_ Espero que vuelvas a cocinarme pasta, no se lo digas a Feli, pero me gusta un_  
><em> poco más la tuya -risa de lado-<em>

_ En fin, suerte con tu sección, y por favor, ya no maltrates tanto a Toño..._  
><em> -risa nerviosa-<em>

_ ¡Bis später!_

_ PD. ¡Gilbird NO es estúpido, bengel!_

**-R/L-**

Si, estoy aquí desde antes que tu, pero eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta bastardo.

Hm…supongo.

Bien, ¿Por qué diablos tendría que extrañarte?, y no eres nada asombroso maldición.

¡No vengas maldición!, ¡Si quieres ve a ver a mi fratello!

*se sonroja un poco* ha…Gr-grazie…Tu no co-cocinas tan mal tampoco...¡No digo que tus wurst sean buenas ni nada maldición!

¡Puedo maltratarlo cuando yo quiera! Además, ¡El bastardo se deja maltratar! ¡No dice nada maldición!

Tu pollo, pájaro, o lo que sea que lleves en la cabeza SI es estúpido.

¡No soy un pilluelo maldición! *Usó el traductor de Goo** para saber que le escribió*

¡Non voglio vederti poi, Vecchio!

Arrivederci, stupido.

Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas

* * *

><p><em>Hola Lovino!.. Hm? Espera, tu no eres el esposo de papi Antonio? Eso quiere<em>

_ decir que eres mi mami! Hola mami Lovi como estas, como esta todo y Feliciano?_  
><em> Estoy esperando tu visita aquí en mi grandiosa casa,si necesitas algo te<em>  
><em> ayudare con mucho gusto y sin problema<em>

_ te quiero mucho_

_ Att: Maria Daniela de la Paz Bolivar o República Bolivariana de Venezuela_  
><strong><br>-R/L-**

¿Sabes que?, me agradas bastante, ragazza. ¡Pero dejen de decir que soy el esposo de ese bastardo maldición! ¡Tampoco soy la mamá de nadie! ¡Soy un hombre!

…Estoy mejor, supongo. Feliciano también está bien (Aun qué cada día es más idiota…).

Quizá pase por tu casa el próximo fin de semana, estaré desocupado, así que tendré tiempo de ir a varios lugares. Espero que estés en casa y me prepares algo rico para comer *Sonrisa de medio lado*.

Grazie, si necesito algo te avisare, Mari.

T-ti voglio bene, ragazza.

Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas

* * *

><p><em>ve~~ pero esque es mas facil conseguir tomates contigo fratello y grazie por<em>

_ la pizza *empezando a comer pizza* hay que hacer algo como hermanos fratello!_  
><em> no hacemos nada desde que austria-san y españa nii-chan nos separaron ve~~<em>

**-R/L-**

Hum…¿Y si me acompañas de viaje este fin de semana? ¡N-no es que realmente me interese pasar "Tiempo de hermanos" maldición! Es solo que…necesito liberarme del estrés que tengo en este momento…*chasquea la lengua*

¡Pasaremos a Venezuela! Es un bello país…

Me avisas…

Ha, lo olvide…falta bastante poco para navidad…ya sabes, "Natale con i tuoi, Pasqua con chi vuoi", ¡Así qué ni se te ocurra hacer planes con el Macho-patatas maldición!, y debo decirle a Seborga...*sonrojado*

* * *

><p><em>¡Privet Lovino~!<em>

_¡Ufuu~! ¡También le dejé un mensaje a...mmmm...¿cómo le decís en_  
><em>Italiano?...¿"fratello"?...¡Da~! ¡Fratello, ufuu~! Dándole saludos y<em>  
><em>decidí hacerlo yo también. ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Vuestro país es muy<em>  
><em>cálido! Aquí, actualmente, hace mucho frío,da~. ¿Puedo ir a visitaros,<em>  
><em>amigo~? ¡Espero recibir noticas tuyas pronto,da~!<em>

**-R/L-**

_Con mucho cariño:_

_Ivan Braginsky._

C-ciao, Russia.

G-gracias por pasar a dejarme saludos, a-aun qué no era realmente necesario… (Enserio).

Bien, o mejor que hace una semana, supongo. Puede que sea muy cálido, ¡Pero en este momento esta horrible! ¡Realmente no creo que te convenga venir maldición! N-no digo que no puedas, cla-claro que quedes, pero…nuestro país esta horrible…hay protestas por todos lados…¿Te parece si vienes en otra ocasión? (100 años seria preferible…)

* * *

><p>Quizá...suba otra capítulo hoy o mañana...no lo sé.<p>

¡Quedan 28 días para navidad! (27 per la Vigilia di Natale)

Supongo que para navidad no subiré nada, ya saben, estaré...con mi familia y eso...*sonrojo*

Eso es todo, bellas chicas.

Addio!


End file.
